ed_tech_showcasefandomcom-20200213-history
ELA Resources
http://www.awesomestories.com/%7CAwesome Stories - is a resource that gives a teacher multiple different ways to tell a story. For instance, for "The Assination of Jesse James" an educator is given the option to chose between a slide show, video, audio clips, lesson plans and other resources to aid them in teaching that specific lesson. http://www.readwritethink.org/%7CReadWriteThink is a source made just for ELA teachers. It has everything from classroom resources, parent resources, and professional development resources. Projeqt is a site students can use that is similar to PowerPoint and Prezi. Presentations can be linear or stacked. How boring are classes where videos are shown and a lecture is given to point out important information? Vialogue is a site that can be used to show a video, but questions can be asked and discussions can be held while the video is showing. A few weeks ago, I used a concept map with a student I was tutoring for her English class. it helped her a lot with the questions we went over and she enjoyed using it. Popplet is a website where graphic organizers can be used virtually but still serve the same purpose as they do on paper. There were two sites I found where students can go to create stories. These sites, Jux and My Story Maker , would be useful in writing instruction because they allow creativity and storage virtually. Students would get hands on time for writing not only in the classroom, but anywhere they have computer and internet access. Taking notes to study for a test is very tedious. A lot of times, we take more notes that we need and we end up with mounds of paper and have difficulty finding the important information to study. Quicklyst is a site that students can use to take and store notes, but it also allows notes to be searchable for better access. Group work is important for students to be involved in. Sometimes it is hard to get a group of people together to work on assignments. With Wiggio , students have access to group members and ability to work together even if they are not physically in the same room. It is a great tool for group work assignments. I found a lot of websites that would be great tools for reading, writing, and other English oriented help that looked interesting. Wall wisher and Lino are sites where teachers can leave themselves virtual sticky notes. Understood it is a site that can be used while in class where students have the ability to hit a button to show whether they understand something or have a question about it. An onine, interactive question and discussion forum is available in Todays Meet . J. K. Rolwing created an interactive site called Pottermore that kids can go to for reading and games regarding the Harry Potter series of books. Kids Know it is a sit where kids can access a multi-faceted learning network for multiple subjects. Starfall is a website where students can work from letter recognition to reading more complex works like comics and plays. There is a site made by TIME magazine that is made for kids. It has the same information as what is happening in the news, but is written in a way for kids. The Kidz Page is a site for kids that has fun learning games, including word games, for kids to play. Finally, the site I liked the best is the Old Farmer's Almanac for kids where students can go for spelling practice, vocaulary exposure, literature, and other things. FunEnglishGames is a fun game site where students can practice spelling, grammar, and punctuation. Cyber Teens Website where students can go to read creative works and such that other students have written aKnott http://www.educationworld.com/a_lesson/archives/edit.shtml Editing takes practice. Edit Everday is a place students can go for practice. It provides a paragraph that has 10 grammar, capitlization, or other writing errors that students have to locate and correct. 25 Ways to Get Kids Writing Website for teachers that gives a list of interesting sites and other tools and ideas to get interest students in writing. aKnott http://www.internet4classrooms.com/skills-8th-langbuilders.htm Tools and online activities to help students develop and enhance language skills aKnott MakeBeliefsComix Allows students to create a customizable comic strip with their own words and predrawn characters. Students can write the comic strip in language of their choosing. It also has many free printable writing prompts. GVMcCary www.flocabulary.com is an excellect resource for helping students understand some works of literature. You can view some of their videos for free on their YouTube channel (http://www.youtube.com/user/FlocabularyYT/videos?sort=dd&view=0&shelf_index=1) but their full site offers many more videos for a fairly nominal fee! BRussell www.readwritethink.org has wonderful resources for teachers and students alike! Teachers can find lesson plans, writing prompts, a nd many other classroom resources! BRussell https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/ipoe-interactive-illustrated/id507407813?mt=8 The iPoe apps are an excellent source for any ELA classroom studying works by Edgar Allan Poe. These apps come in two volumes. Volume 1 includes "The Oval Portrait", "The Tell-Tale Heart", "Annabel Lee", "The Masque of the Red Death", and Edgar Allan Poe's biography. Volume 2 includes "The Black Cat", "Hop-Frog", and "The Raven"; it also includes interactive elements. Each story in both volumes includes animated illustrations and background music that sets the tone for the story and a sketchbook filled with sketches of people in the stories. jCobb Poll Everywhere is a free online tool that could be utitlized in any classroom, especially to spice up an English/Language Arts class. It is a free app for educators that allows them to poll and display answers on a website, or on a PowerPoint. It is a very neat tool and one that would be fun to include in class for many purposes. It requires students to submit answers through their devices and these answers pop up on the screen almost instantly. It engages the students in what they are learning and keeps them entertained. A. Alldredge ISSUU is an online publication application that allows teachers - and students - to upload presentations, or photos, and even documents, to comprise a "book" to flip through. It is a great alternative to many of the other presentation applications out there and very smooth. This could be a very creative tool in many ways. A. Alldredge Interesting Introductory Tools Tagxedo basically the same thing as wordle, but you can form the words into pictures that represent those words aKnott Spelling, Grammar and Vocabulary http://www.libraryspot.com/grammarstyle.htm%7CLibrary Spot basically has anything a student could need when writing a paper or fixing grammar or spelling. This includes style guides (also helpful if you are advising the yearbook or newspaper), archives including books, newspapers, and other academic libraries. Spellathon: www.spellathon.net This website is really neat. Teachers can have students participate in spelling bees and potentially win prizes for schools. Spelling competitions take place online and allow for national participation. Wordle.net This website allows students to arrange their vocabulary words in a creative and visual way so that they might better understand them. Grammar Bytes! Grammar Instruction with Attitude This website has numerous resources for students struggling with grammar, from interactive games to youtube videos. Also this site also has resources for teachers including handouts, worksheets, interactive worksheets, and presentations. Cprater Tools to Use When Students are Writing www.writeexpress.com Write Express is a great website for teachers. It offers free plagiarism check as well as a dictionary of rhyming words. There are many free templates that can be utilized as well. We Tell Stories a website which helps students start thinking about writing. aKnott RhymeZone website to use when students are composing poetry or when learning about rhyme scheme and/or rhyme in general aKnott Online Writing Lab (Purdue Owl) This website is a useful tool for teaching students how to cite references in APA and MLA; also gives some helpful tips on how to "cure writers block" aKnott SonofaCitationMachine This page creates citations for references. Simply plug in all the information and it creates the citation for you. aKnott The Write Source Writing prompts to get students interested and inspired aKnott BibMe Another citation resource for books, magazines, newspapers, websites, journals, film, and other sources. One can either search for the resource to be submitted and have sections auto-filled, or enter citations manually. It will convert citations to MLA, APA, Chigago, or Turabian, and one can download the working bibliography with Microsoft Word or save it to one's account. GVMcCary InkleWriter Interactive writing tool that encourages writing and publishing stories. Writers can decide how ideas are linked, add images, make comments, or run a "conditional test" to see the outcome of a decision. Readers can interact with the created story by asking questions, making decisions, or comment on the actions of the protagonist. GVMcCary Plagiarism.org This site provides vaulable resources having to do with plagiarism. Writers can get a detailed explanation of what plagiarism is and how to prevent it. This website also explains how to cite you sources. Writers can also submit their work to check for plagiarism. Thiere are experts who are available to answer any additional questions regarding plagiarism. CPrater kaizena.com This Site allows teachers to give audio feedback to their students when papers are submitted instead of writing it down. Long gone are the days where students have to struggle to read what their teachers wrote in the margins. Teachers can just record their voices and submit them on this site. Students can also reply to what the teacher said and ask further questions. J. Williams Study Tools classmint.com is great for students who are better visual learners. This lets students and teachers make virtual notecards that can include pictures and videos. These notes can be private or shared publicly. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZtaAK-YWeM J. Williams Ways to interact with students sketchlot.com This site is great for teachers to interact with students. It is very similar to a "sketch to stretch" activity only here, teachers can start off with drawing an image on a iPad, smartphone, or laptop then the students can log on with their devices and add on to the teachers original drawing. J. Williams Category:Study Tools